


Destination

by shayera



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-14
Updated: 2005-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayera/pseuds/shayera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet for the prompt "destination". Luffy knows where he's going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destination

"Pirate King?" The sailor burst into laughter. "Really? Gold Roger, king of pirates, the man who had everything in the world in his hand..." He gesticulated wildly as he spoke, and people at the bar and by the tables around him started to turn around to see what was going on. "..._you_? You would become another Pirate King?"

The boy who had come with the ridiculous claim simply grinned. "Yep!"

"Are you an idiot?" He certainly didn't look all that intelligent, or strong for that matter. A small, skinny young man of sixteen or seventeen years, dressed in a pair of shorts, a sleeveless shirt, and a worn straw hat. "Do you have any idea at all what kind of mighty pirates are already out there? Someone like you would be torn to bits in no time!"

"Not if I kick their asses first!" The boy was still grinning, but there was something about the way he spoke that made it clear that he was serious – he actually believed in what he was saying.

In other words, the boy was insane. "People die out there, kid. The sea is no playground. The strong eat the weak, and you don't belong to the strong, you know."

"Why not?" The boy's grin wasn't crooked or sly, but happy and straightforward, like a little child's. "Of course there are lots of strong people out there! But _I'm_ the one who's going to be the Pirate King!"

The sailor snorted. "So go out there and die, then, if that's what you want!" It wasn't really any of his business, but it irked to see someone so determined about something so pathetically impossible. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Die?" The boy tilted his head. "Maybe I will. But then it'll be on the way to my dream. You won't get anywhere unless you're ready to risk your life for it!" His eyes were sparkling – whether it was with determination, madness or something else was hard to tell. But the sailor got the feeling that maybe, after all, this boy knew what he was doing. And did it anyway.


End file.
